


froth

by lashtonette



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, GLASSES ASHTON, I HOPE IT HURTS YOU TOO, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF IT HURTS ME, froth of course, hot chocolate basically, i cAN IMAGINE THIS OKAY AND IM JUST, sweater paws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonette/pseuds/lashtonette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton is anxious because of a project but luke just keeps admiring the bespectacled beauty</p>
<p>or that fic where luke and ashton does a project in a coffee shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	froth

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first lashton fic so feedbacks or comments are highly appreciated! also this is really short but i hope you like it tho

"OI MATE! WAIT UP!"

 

I glanced over my shoulder to see  _him_ , clutching his about-to-fall books while running towards me. His glasses kept falling off his nose and, to be honest, he looked kinda cute.

 

"Hey, Ashton. What’s up?" I helped him with his books because, you know, I’m such a gentleman. He fixed himself up then looked at me, wide-eyed with a hint of disbelief.

 

"Did you forget!? THE ENGLISH PROJECT IS DUE TOMORROW. TOMORROW, LUKE. YOU KNOW, THE DAY AFTER TODAY?!" His brown eyes showed anger, and anxiety. Oh dear.

 

"Calm down, Ashy. It’s gonna be alright, okay? Take deep breaths." He did as he was told, surprisingly, and I can hear him mumble the number 1-10 as if in a relaxation trance.  _Ashy?_  Where did that come from?! Fortunately, he didn’t catch the little nickname I gave him.

 

"Okay. This is what we’re gonna do. We’re gonna go to the local cafe and access the free Wi-Fi! Yeah, yeah! That’ll totally work!” He rambled on to himself. Sigh. He’s weird but I like it; he sounds adorable.  _My kind of weird, I guess_. Wait. No. Did I just say that? I shook my head to get rid of the thought.

 

So we went to the said cafe. It was named Black Gold. Wow, such colors. The minute you enter, your nose instantly gets slapped by the strong aroma of freshly brewed coffee. And, not really surprisingly, the cafe was black and gold. But, it still had that home-y feeling, which I loved.

 

It was a little crowded but luckily it wasn’t full. So we sat at the round table near the back so we can concentrate on the project (not to mention that it had the strongest Wi-Fi signal). As I was setting up his laptop, he got up to order our drinks. I ordered the classic black coffee and he got hot chocolate.

 

I was halfway into the introduction part when he came back with our drinks. I can’t help but notice that his had  _a lot_  of froth. I chuckled silently at his childishness; what a cutie: with sweater paws and glasses. I MEAN, SWEATER PAWS? IT SCREAMS CUTE. He sat down and took his laptop away from me. He scrolled down with one hand while He was sipping his hot chocolate with the other. I just studied him. I hope that doesn’t sound creepy. He caught me staring, causing me to be flustered. I dropped my gaze while he looked away quickly. When I looked at him again, I saw a hint of a blush on his cheeks. He looked at me, his face 3 times redder. And I noticed froth on his upper lips. I chuckled at the scene and I reached out my hand to wipe it off. He touched my hand that was near his cheek and smiled at me with a heart-stopping smile.

 

 

I realized, then and there, I’d do anything to make this bespectacled beauty mine. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it wasnt good im not a good writer omg


End file.
